Naruto: The Royal Knights Legacy
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Summary inside.


Semi-summary (In this story naruto has the forms and powers of the royal knights, as they had sent their power to his world when they knew the digital world would never need them again since it has peace and a new generation of Digimon and royal knights, but the new gen knights were nowhere near as powerful as the originals. The royal knight's powers were sealed inside Naruto along with the Kyuubi on his birthday.)End semi-summary. Warning many things in here may vary with different ratings from child-friendly to probably gore. I don't own anything in this story, they belong to their rightful owners, also there is a harem for Naruto and some genderbent characters. EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his oc's

Chapter 1

In wave country on his first mission outside of the village of Konoha, Naruto was not having a good day, not at all. It started as a simple escort and guard mission where he and his team had to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna as he traveled back to wave and guard him as he finishes building his bridge. Easy right?

Nope.

When they got across the river they encountered a missing-nin named Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist, who was taken out by Kakashi, who became exhausted from chakra exhaustion, and told them that Zabuza was still alive shocking the team and Tazuna.

"What do you mean he's still alive sensei?" Sakura asked, Sasuke and Naruto were wondering the same thing.

"Hunter-nin are supposed to cut off the head of their target where the body fell and seal it in a scroll to bring back to the kage, after cutting the head off they burn the body." Kakashi then looked at his team "Someone do me a favor?" he asked while they stare at him "Someone catch me." he passed out after he finished speaking.

Before he hit the ground he was caught by Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto on his left and Sasuke on his right. They put Kakashi arms over their shoulders.

Sakura looks at them, trying to find a way that she can help and also impress Sasuke. Sasuke looks at Tazuna "where's your house?" Tazuna leads them to a regular looking home, he opens the door "Tsunami! Inari! I'm home" he announces.

A woman in her 20's walks out of the kitchen and smiles when she sees her father "Father! You're back" she then notices the group behind him "Who are they?" Tazuna looks at her "These are the ninjas I hired to protect me while I build the bridge." he gains a serious look "Is the free room good"

Tsunami looks at the older ninja to see him passed out and being carried by the two boys of the team while the girl was making sure nothing was wrong. "Yes the room upstairs, follow me" she leads the team up toward the room. Sasuke and Sakura notice naruto hasn't said much since their encounter with Zabuza.

"Dope" Naruto looks at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye "You haven't said anything since the encounter. What's going on?" Naruto sees Sakura with a curious look, probably wondering the same thing, "Nothing much, just got something on my mind, but I can't tell what it is." they got curious about what their blond teammate was thinking about, but had more matters to handle. They got to the room and the two boys laid their sensei on one of the three beds in the room.

Sakura notices the number of beds "There's only 3, one of us is probably going to sleep on the ground or somewhere else" Naruto looks out the window to see it's getting dark.

"I'll take the floor" both teammates look at him before they look out the window to see the night was approaching, Sakura looks at Naruto "you sure?" naruto just shakes his head "yea, I'm good. Night." he takes a scroll out and applied chakra to it, making a sleeping bag appear in a puff of smoke. He gets in it and sleeps with a quiet snore.

His teammates just stare at him before picking a bed to sleep in. while they were sleeping, something is going on in Naruto's mind.

NARUTO'S MIND

Naruto wakes up to see he is in a sewer-like place, "Where am I?" he looks around to see there are four pipes close to the top of the walls, there as big as he is standing with some type of energy going through them, which he assumes is chakra. The top one has multiple colors flowing through it, the second one under it has dark red and black energy going through it, the one under it had blue energy, and the one under the blue one is a purple colored one, but it felt it had less power than the multi-colored one but still a lot stronger than the dark energy he's feeling from the red and black pipe.

"Okay, why am I in a sewer." Naruto started walking and now just noticed that there was water up to his ankles, "Okay" he said slowly before he resumes walking and enters a large room that he couldn't see the ceiling and a gate on the other end of the room that the top disappears out of sight as it travels up.

He looked around the room to see two rows of doorways with small platforms next to them, "what the… why are there doorways without the doors?" naruto wondered out loud, he walked up to the first one to see it had a corridor in it. Naruto looked at it with wide eyes before looking behind it to see nothing, he then stood behind the doorway to see the door across from it and not the corridor, he freaked out a little and walked through the back of the doorway and turned to see the corridor there.

"What...the...hell." Naruto said with a dumbfounded look. He jumped when he heard booming laughter coming from the cage and looked into it, only to see two giant red eyes with slits open in front of him, scaring the shit out of him, only to hear the laughter again, but only changing from loud and booming to a high pitched laughter, indicating that the person is female.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes at the gate, the eye's appeared again, only smaller now, and the person walked into view, revealing a woman with long blood red hair that reaches her lower back, red eyes with slits, a body that would make any man fall and swoon for her and women green with envy, her body was covered by a black kimono with orange foxes all over it that didn't hide her curves that were in the right places.

"I thought you would already know, but oh well. I am the Kyuubi." she said with a grin that matches his when he is working on a prank. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes and a hanging mouth.

Kyuubi giggled a little while walking up to him with a sway of her hips. When she was in front of him he finally noticed how tall she was, she was taller than Kakashi by a foot, which is surprising for him since he saw many female jounin and chunin that were close to his height but never taller than him.

"Wow." he thought as he looked at her, but was surprised when she giggled again and closed his mouth.

"Thanks for the compliment, naruto-kun." she said while walking back to where she was standing before with the same sway of her hips, making Naruto's eyes stayed glued to her ass as she walked.

"My eyes are up here." she said while she smiled seductively at him

"Before we continue on why you're here, my name is Kurumi. Kyuubi is just my title." she said while looking around before focusing back on him.

"Now the reason why you're here is because we need to talk to you about your powers." she said trying to be serious, but the grin ruined her serious image as she imagined what kind of pranks and mayhem he could cause with his new powers.

"Wait," Naruto said when he caught something she said "'we'? who else is here?" he asked.

"That would be us." a powerful voice said behind him, which made Naruto feel like he was before royalty.

When he turned around, Naruto could only describe what he saw as an awesome sight. There were knights, giant knights that for some of them Naruto came up to there above their ankles or around their torso region.

There were a total of 13 of them, one of them being much bigger than the rest of the group being around the size of Kurumi when she is in her demon form and in the form of a dragon with a large jousting lance.

The one that spoke was a knight in black armor with gold accents and had a red gem on the forehead of his helmet, a cape that's white on the outside and blue on the inside.

"Hello, young one." The black knight said while bowing his head slightly before speaking again.

"My name is Alphamon." Alphamon introduced himself before gesturing to the others who spoke one after another, introducing themselves.

"Good to meet you. My name is Craniamon." the blue and purple knight introduced himself. The pink knight with yellow ribbons attached to the sides of her chest armor and shoulder joints, she had a yellow shield with a pink plus symbol on it with a blue jewel in the center of the plus.

"Hello there Naruto, my name is Crusadermon. We've been waiting a long time to meet you." Crusadermon said while looking at him.

A dragon-like knight in white and gold armor with purple wings speaks next.

"It is good to finally meet you, Naruto. My name is Dynasmon." Dynasmon said while nodding to him. The dragon spoke next in his booming voice.

"It is about time we got to talk to you Naruto, the name's Examon." Examon said while lifting his lance onto his shoulder.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Gallantmon." Gallantmon, the knight in white armor with red and gold accents, spoke before looking at the knight next to speak.

"My name is Gankoomon." Gankoomon, a human-like knight wearing a black suit with armor plates and a white jacket draped over his shoulders and a visor-like piece over his eyes.

The knight with blades on his forearms, lower legs, and tail spoke next.

"My name is Jesmon, the former student of Gankoomon here." Jesmon said while patting Gankoomon on the shoulder.

The knight that spoke next was a centaur type knight with six legs and wearing red armor with blue accents.

"Hello Naruto, the name is Kentaurosmon." Kentaurosmon said while placing his crossbow in its holster at his side while his shield went on his back.

The knight in armor similar to a tuxedo with wings on the shoulders spoke next.

"My name is Leopardmon." Leopardmon spoke while holding his rapier to his side before sheathing it.

The knight that spoke next wore gold armor with some of his body visible.

"The name is Magnamon. I can tell this is going to be fun later on." Magnamon said while crossing his arms with a hidden grin.

The next knight to speak wore white armor with blue accents on the chest, a cape, his arms are covered in different but similar armor. The right arm is covered in light purple and blue armor with the entire armor from below the elbow down to the hand is covered by a wolf head. The left arm is covered in orange armor similar to the right but had the head of a dinosaur with three horns, two on the sides behind the eye holes and one on the nose.

"My name is Omnimon, Naruto. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person and not from your memories." Omnimon nodded his head before he looked over to another dragon-like knight in blue and silver armor with gold accents.

"My name is UlforceVeedramon. Couldn't wait to talk to you about making new pranks." Ulforce said a hidden grin similar to Magnamon.

Alphamon took over after Ulforce finished speaking.

"And we are, young Naruto," he said while the other knights stood beside or behind him as they all looked at Naruto, who had a shocked looked as he stared at them with Kurumi behind him to the side with a grin.

"The Royal Knights!" Alphamon finished with pride in his voice as he and the other knights looked closer at Naruto, who snapped out of his stupor and looked at all of them one at a time before speaking.

"So you all are Knights?" Naruto asked with confusion in his voice.

Alphamon nodded "That's correct, young Naruto."

Naruto simply stared at them before he jumped up, unknowingly pumped a lot of chakra in his legs sending him up around Examon's height, yelling.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Naruto cheered before he landed on Examon's unoccupied shoulder, surprising and impressing the knights since they knew he could do feats like this thanks to chakra but not to this extent.

Kurumi had the same grin she had earlier while she watched this happen.

"He's energetic, I'll give him that." Magnamon said with his grin still on. Ulforce agreed with him before adding.

"Yep, but can you imagine how he will be like after we're done training him." Ulforce said while looked at the other knights as Examon lowered Naruto to the ground.

Leopardmon nodded before Alphamon spoke again.

"Yes, it will be surprising with how Naruto will progress under our training," Alphamon said before he looked down at Naruto before speaking once more.

"Now, Naruto." Alphamon said, getting Naruto's attention before continuing.

"It's time to start your training." Alphamon said while already making a training routine for Naruto in his mind.

Naruto spoke with confusion in his voice while scratching the back of his head.

"Training for what exactly?" Naruto asked.

"To be a Royal Knight, of course." Alphamon said like it was the most obvious thing.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled with shock and excitement in his voice as he stared at the Knights in front of him with wide eyes and a big grin.

End Chapter 1

That took longer than I thought it would, the reason why the way the chapter was written the way it was because I had started this a long time ago and left it when I started on the other stories and chapters, then I remembered this and continued it with the way I'm able to write now, hence the reason it looked like a mix of writing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you liked it leave a like, a review, a pm and a follow. Have fun reading and don't forget to check out my other stories.


End file.
